halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/R variant
The Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour/R variant, colloquially known as Recon Armor, or Recon by Bungie Employees, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. Development and History The Recon armor was developed parallel to the Scout Armor in the B5D Ordnance Testing Facility in Swanbourne, Perth, Western Australia. The main purpose of the Recon Armor was to create armor with stealth capabilities with little or no loss of endurance, specifically by reducing its IR signature, reflective surfaces, and Cherenkov radiation emission. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The Helmet has large, rounded features, with a rise along the top of the head with two black triangles pointing out the front of the head on each side of the rise. It has a thin visor and an area of black alloy beneath it, surrounded by armor. The helmet is largely angular with a pair of what look like breathers, on each side of the mouth and a small indent on the forehead. Shoulder Characteristics The shoulder pads are a more angular version of the EVA, with a box-like shoulder pad and a section jutting out and down the arm. It also features a slanted rectangular strip of metal jutting outwards, at a 90-degree angle from the shoulder pad. Chest Characteristics The Chest piece is similar to the Mark VI but instead of being made up of smooth plates reflecting the human body, it is more angular and flat like the other parts of the armor and reflects it with a few small changes. This chest piece like all armor permutations, is an attachment on to the standard Mark VI armor. Unlock *'Head': Unlock all Vidmaster Challenge Achievements in Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST. *'Shoulders': Unlock all Vidmaster Challenge Achievements in Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST. *'Chest': Unlock all Vidmaster Challenge Achievements in Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST. You can also be awarded Recon by Bungie. This can happen by you doing or making something spectacular such as a machinima or a map. Trivia *Perhaps even more coveted than the Recon armor is a chest piece that has flame on the collar, simulating a flaming head. As a misconception, many people believe that there is "Flaming Recon," along with other flaming helmets. This is, in fact, a chestpiece exclusive to Bungie that produces the flaming effect around the head, known as Bungie Armor. *The Armour Permutation was first discovered in the Bungie update on the 7th of July and then later with videos from PAX 07 and other leaked images. *Recon was mistakenly labeled E.O.B. in many pictures, being translated as meaning 'Employee of Bungie'. *The game guide makes no mention of the Recon armor. It is noted that Bungie requested that some of the armor permutations not be in the guide. *Bungie has announced that by unlocking all of the Vidmaster Achievements players will be given Recon armor. There are four Vidmaster Achievements in Halo 3 and an additional three in Halo 3: ODST. *In the concept art for Halo 3: ODST, there are two pictures of ODSTs wearing shoulder pads with a striking resemblance to the Recon shoulder pad. It is unknown if this concept will appear in the final version of the game although the appearance is somewhat worth noting of. It wouldn't be entirely inappropriate, given the title's original name was Recon, though for different reasons. *McFarlane produced a Red, Blue, and Active Camouflage Recon Spartan figures with interchangeable armor. They're only purchased with Halo Points. *The Recon Armor (with flaming helmet) came 10th in the Top 10 Videogame Armor, a feature by Machinima.com.Starship Troopers 3 presents "Top 10 Video Game Armor". Machinima.com. Accessed on 2009-03-07 *In the machinima "Arby 'n' the Chief" Master Chief tries to get Recon from Bungie by spamming them with an email say "can i haz recon? plzzzzz?" References Category: UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor